


A Hero and His Teacup

by heroandteacup



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroandteacup/pseuds/heroandteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about two college students trying to live a year one day at a time.<br/>Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This was first posted on tumblr as a drabble blog, figured since I planned to continue with it after some time apart I would also post it here. Rating may go up as the story goes further. 
> 
> tumblr can be found here http://aheroandhisteacup.tumblr.com/

Day 1  
It starts with one, some ugly warn tea cup with a print on the front that was beyond faded. It’s Arthur’s -his favorite, Alfred doesn’t understand why. It’s an eye sore, but Alfred doesn’t say a thing to Arthur. He doesn’t have the heart to. Alfred though, secretly loves that stupid white tea cup. It’s the first of many things in their shared apartment.


	2. Day Two.

Day 2  
Arthur goes to bed feeling sick, when he wakes up, its no different. Alfred had told him to sleep off this horrible flu, it wasn’t working too well. Arthur groans, head pounding, throat sore and stomach sick. Alfred is snoring to his left, loudly. He frowns annoyed they are no loner cuddling. He should leave it be so Alfred wont get sick too….But– Arthur decides if he is going to waste a sick day actually being sick he was going to make the best of it. Arthur buries his face into Alfred’s neck, and he falls back asleep. Arthur nearly leaking off of Alfred for warmth. 

A week later when Alfred is sick, he’ll pretend he had nothing to do with it.


	3. Day Three.

Day 3  
It took Arthur maybe a month to finally move into Alfred’s apartment fully. Both men cleared Arthur’s apartment, deciding what furniture they were keeping and what they would sell. It was a lot of work and pulling the last box out to unpack Arthur was happy. “It’s nice to finally feel like I’m apart of this home. “ He said to Alfred that night at dinner. Alfred laughed loudly. “Baby, even when your stuff wasn’t here this was always home. “


	4. Day Four.

Day 4  
“Love?” Arthur called, Alfred hummed from his spot on the living room floor. Paper and text books littered the floor and table. “I can’t look at this screen” 

“Then don’t” Alfred retorted and rolled onto his back to look over at Arthur. Arthur sighed and put down his lap top 

“What I was trying to say is, let’s get something to eat you prat. “

Alfred perked up at that. He grinned wildly as he sat up. “Babe, you’ve read my mind. “ He said. Once they ate, the text books weren’t touched again


	5. Day Five.

Day 5

It’s your turn to do the wash” Alfred said as he looked at Arthur. The Brit put down his book and raised an eyebrow

“Al, I did it last week. It is your turn, you’re not getting out of it love.” He said already figuring out Alfred’s plan. Alfred let out a whine.

“But Arthur!” 

“I’m not doing it, I’m busy” He said with a fake huff. Alfred laughed. 

“You’re sch a lair, you’re not doing shit!” Alfred blew out a puff of air as he jumped on the bed. He tickled Arthur’s sides, “You could offer to do it with me. “ Arthur laughed loudly, trying to get away as he flushed. 

“N-no! Its your turn I don’t--haha! Want to!” He said as he managed to wiggle out of his hold, trying to catch his breath. Alfred laughed softly. Arthur crossed his arms, but Alfred tugged him back onto the bed. “You’re not getting out of the laundry, poppet. “

Alfred grinned wolfishly as he looked him up and down playfully. “Baby? want to bet? “ He nearly purred. Arthur smirked catching on.

“Oh I do, love” Alfred grinned, kissing Arthur roughly. 

Alfred ended up doing the laundry with double the amount of sheets.


	6. Day Six.

Day 6  
Arthur laughed loudly as he looks at Alfred; the American is plastered (but so is Arthur as that is no suprise). Alfred smiled lazily as he looked at Arthur from the sofa. “So?” He asked playfully as he scooted closer to Arthur on the sofa. “I was thinkin’ , ya know” Arthur snorted and nodded

“Hmm, that’s interesting” He said and Alfred laughed into his neck. Arthur only smiled. “What were you thinking about , love?”

He looked lost a second before he opened his mouth and shut it again. Alfred chugged the rest of his drink grabbing another. “Dun know.” He hummed as he took one long swig of the other. “I was thinkin’ –I was gonna say!” He puffed his cheeks. “Gonna say your drunk. But Artie,… Artie I think I'm drunk” Alfred said as he patted his chest and Arthur lost it. He laughed hard, shaking his head at Alfred

“Sweet heart, finish your beer. I think its time for bed”


	7. Day Seven.

Day 7  
“The weather channel says its going to snow soon” Alfred said, making a left turning onto the highway “Do you think it will?”

Arthur shrugged “I hope not. I would rather it be warm. Its too early for snow.” 

Alfred shrugged. “I suppose. It would be nice to have a snow day. I’m tired of University.It would be nice to have a day off.” 

“You rarely go any more.” Arthur huffed and Alfred frowned. “If you are planning to drop out, you bloody well should at this point. We can’t afford to pay for you to not go to your classes” 

Alfred gripped the wheel and locked his jaw a bit annoyed and Arthur softened.

“Love, “ He said softly, putting a hand on his thigh. “It’s okay to take off a semester and figure out what you want to do…. maybe this major isn’t for you.”

“Yea… I guess you’re right. Lets just go eat, kay?” Alfred said, and that was the end of that.


	8. Day Eight.

Day 8  
Arthur’s throat felt tight the moment he got into the house. He frowned, his nose on fire as if he was going to sneeze. It smelt so strongly of pine, his head was spinning. “Freddie? Please tell me you bought a fake tree.”

Alfred stopped wrapping the tinsel around the tree. “Uh? No, that’s stupid. It’s the first time were going to have a Christmas together. I wanted a real tree. I’ll vacuum everyday if-” Arthur sneezed loudly. Alfred frowned. “Are you gettin’ sick? I told you to wear your coat”

“No, you fool” I’m allergic to them" Arthur said sighing as he rubbed his nose. He then opened a window. “You need to get rid of that.”

Alfred pouted. “Shit, I forgot…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Trees are expensive thoufh. You cant live with it?”

Arthur shot him a glare. “I can if im spending the holiday at my parents. ” he nearly spat. Alfred whinced

“ Okay wow, I get it. Sorry.” He said rubbing his neck again sheepishly. “I was trying to do somethin’ nice. ” Arthur relented.

I know, love" Arthur hummed softly. “Ill call my parents. They haven’t gotten their tree yet. I’m sure they would appreciate the tree. ”

Alfred nodded. “That should be okay then. At least it wont be wasted ”

Arthur kissed his cheek. “They have a fake tree too. They can afford to trade us” Arthur grinned wildly and Alfred let out a loud laugh.


	9. Day Nine.

Day 9  
“I can help you decorate you know? “ Alfred offered as Arthur decorated the (now fake) tree in the living room. Arthur waved him off.

“I’d rather you focus on dinner, I’m famished.” Arthur admitted, before he smiled as a better, not annoying Christmas song came on. Alfred shrugged and went to go watch the food cooking on the stove.

“It’s almost done” He called as he mixed the food. Arthur smiled and came over. He wrapped his arms around Alfred’s waist, pressing a kiss into the back of his neck. 

“I’ll set the table then, love. “He said as Alfred leaned back into his touch.


	10. Day Ten.

Day 10  
Alfred shrugged his shoulder and Arthur groaned loudly. The Brit buried his face into Alfred’s neck more, before he started to snore again. Alfred smiled, shifting them to lay fully on the sofa. He slowly played with Arthur’s hair as he surfed the channels. He took off the glasses, shoving them onto the coffee table along with the remote. 

He kissed the top of Arthur’s head, before he shut his eyes. The Soda was far too small for them to sleep on. They were going to both wake up sore for sure, but Alfred didn’t care. The warm weight on his chest and Arthur’s snoring was too comforting to get up


	11. Day Eleven.

Day 11  
“Pick up your bloody fucking phone!” He growled for the 10th time into the receiver. Arthur huffed loudly throwing down his phone and digging his palms into his eyes. This was fucking ridiculous. He grabbed his key trying to get the fucking thing to work. The car made a horriblesound before doing absolUTELY FUCKING NOTHING! Arthur growled loudly, storming out of his car. 

He rolled up his dress sleeve and popped the hood. The engine seemed to be fine and Arthur pretended to know what he was looking at. He started to look around to see if anything looked broken…. it didn’t? So, he did what any normal adult would do : He slammed the hood down and cursed. 

“You’re a piece of fucking shit” He Huffed and thought about slamming the hood a second time for good measure but chose against it. He sat back in his car. He looked at his phone and wanted to cry 10% battery. 

He texted Alfred where he was. It was only 4;30. It would be at least another hour before the American even got out of class. Arthur wanted to scream.

2 hours late, Alfred showed up looking worried but laughed the moment Arthur stormed out of the car. “You should have gotten a new car with our tax return.” Alfred had said. Arthur wanted to rip the American out of his truck and drive off with out him the moment the comment was made.


	12. Day Twelve.

Day 12  
You dont need that" Alfred sighed as he watched Arthur look at some stupid thing for their bed room. His arms were already full and Arthur insisted that they wouldn’t be in the store long enough to need a cart. They ALWAYS needed a cart.

Arthur huffed. “We could use new sheets. Theses ones are a higher thread count. They’re on bloody sale, for God’s sake. ”

Alfred let out a loud groan and turned around. Arthur frowned. “Where are you going?”

“To get a cart. We’re going to be here a while” he grumbled.


	13. Day Thirteen.

Day 13  
Arthur was odd, Alfred desided as he watched the other wrap the same gift for the 7th time because it didn’t look “right” Whatever the hell that had meant. Alfred sipped his beer half heartedly watching the game on the screen. Arthur huffed.

“Its the color wrapping paper. I’m fucking sure of it.” Arthur grumbled under his breath and Alfred laughed softly.

Oh,Yes Arthur was strange indeed.


	14. Day Fourteen.

Day 14  
Arthur groaned loudly as Alfred continued to rub the knots out of Arthur’s shoulders. Alfred snorted. “If you keep moaning like that, the neighbors are going to think we’re having sex.”

“If sex felt this good, we’d have a lot more of it” Arthur teased and Alfred shook his head amused.

“If you didn’t hunch over your desk so much your back wouldnt bother you.” He said as he ran his hands along his back. “Youre going to really hurt it one day.”

Arthur shrugged, rolling his shoulder blades. “Until then, you’re doing a fine job making it feel good”


	15. Day Fifteen.

Day 15  
Arthur smiled softly. He ran his fingers through Alfred’s hair. Alfred let out a loud groan. “ knock it off” he mumbled. Arthur smiled and shook his head.

He kissed the top of his head, before he slipped out from under Alfred. He took a shower and got ready for work. It was cold in the house and that was the worst; leaving Alfred’s warmth. He took a shower got ready and planned to spend the next 8 hours at work, while Alfred got to laze around.


	16. Day Sixteen.

Day 16  
Arthur handed Alfred a cup of cocoa. Alfred huffed leaning closer into Arthur, trying to get away from the freezing cold. “I told you to bring a thicker jacket” Alfred shot him a look, before he turned back to watch Peter’s soccer game.

“ ’m not cold.” Alfred said as he sipped his cocoa. He watched the younger kids run around. Arthur frowned and snorted.

“Youre a fool” he said getting up. Alfred opened his mouth and shut it. Had he really pissed Arthur off over something so stupid? Wouldn’t be the first time, the brit was always pissy.

Arthur meanwhile headed to the car. He dug around the trunk until he found a blanket. It was a small one but it would do. He headed back to Alfred sitting next to the othwr. Alfred looked up and flushed.

“Oh. ” Alfred said taking the blanket. “I thought you got mad. ”

Arthur raised an eyebrow “over you being cold? That’s just idiotic ” he smiled and rested his head on Alfred’s shoulder. “Figured we could finally cuddle if you would stop shivering ” Alfred grinned. He leaned over and kissed his nose.

“Thanks darling” he said as he wrapped an arm around him watching the game, feeling warmer.


	17. Day Seventeen.

Day 17  
Alfred huffed as Arthur’s hands started to wonder again. Normally he wouldn’t matter, but Arthur was a little too tipsy at his work party. It wouldn’t have been a problem is Arthur’s boss didn’t want to do shots. Arthur was a lost cause a half an hour ago.

Arthur nipped behind Alfred’s ear, rubbing Alfred’s ass. Alfred figured he was trying to suduce him in some sort of way but it just made Alfred want to groan in annoyance. “Artie. I told you, no. Keep your hands to yourself. ”

Arthur huffed, nipping Alfred’s neck, still groping his ass. They were in the corner of the bar, in the small venue the law firm chose as their office party. “You didn’t mind last night, lad” he nearly purred, slurring his words only slightly.

“Thats because we were in home. In bed. ” Arthur pouted at that and Alfred’s heart melted. He would stay strong damn it.

Arthur nipped along his jaw. “Why don’t we head home to bed now then?” Alfred snorted. That wouldn’t be a bad idea. Make sure the brit got home to sleep.

“Yea. Sounds like a good idea. ”


	18. Day Eighteen.

Day 18  
Alfred threw his head back and moaned loudly. He clung to Arthur’s shoulders as the other slowly rocked into him. Alfred dug his fingers into Arthur’s back.

Arthur panted softly into Alfred’s ear. “This rate the neighbors are going to hear, poppet” he purred into Alfred’s ear and Alfred whimpered as his lower body throbbed in all the best ways.

“Then you better make it fucking good” he said cheekily. Arthur smirked, grabbing Alfred’s hips tighter his pace speed up.

The next morning Alfred’s back was as sore as his throat.


	19. Day Nineteen.

Day 19  
“What the hell are you doing? ” Alfred asked as he dropped his bowl into the sink. Arthur huffed from under neath it.

“I’m trying to fix it. What does it fucking look like?” He asked frowning. “I asked you do to it this morning.”

Alfred huffed at that. “I told you I was going to do it after lunch. ”

Arthur scoffed. “You were about to fall asleep on the bloody sofa! You’re a liar” Alfred huffed grabbing for the wrench.

“Than ill do it now”

“Like hell you will I’m fixing it”

“Arthur, fucking move” they both battled to get the wrench, Alfred had the upper hand. Arthur’s hands were a bit wet from the leak in the sink, his hands slipped from the wrench. Alfred pulled back laughing before he banged his head on the edge of the broken pipe. It hurt like a son of a bitch. He whinced. “Fuck!’

Arthur pulled back. "Thats what you bloody get!” He said scoffing and shaking his head. “Let me see” Arthur’s face paled a bit. Alfred pulled his hand back noting t had a bit of blood and he screamed

“I’m going to die!” Arthur grabbed a towel

“You are not. Put pressure on it. Its not bad” he lied as he grabbed Alfred’s shoes. “Come on, we’re taking you to the hospital. ”

They spent most of the night in the ER. Arthur felt so bad, he would have to baby Alfred for the next week to make up for the 5 stitches the American recieved.


	20. Day Twenty.

Day 20  
Alfred smirked as he slipped (less ) gracefully out of bed. His head still was in pain from the stitches but not as bad as the night before he grinned as he headed into the kitchen, leaving Arthur asleep in bed.

Alfred wouldnt let some stupid injury keeping from making their first Christmas special.Alfred had planned a huge breakfast and damn it : he would make it. He started a pot of water for Arthur’s tea and made to quick work of cooking.

Nearly an hour later, the apartment smelt heavenly and Alfred had piled food for both of them onto a tray. He grinned as he brought the food into their bed room. “Up and adam!” He called loudly and Arthur let out a loud groan.

He looked up at Alfred unamused. Alfred smiled softly. He put the tray on the bed side table andkissed Arthur softly. The Brit was quick to return the kiss.

“Morning baby”

Arthur smiled softly at him. “Morning, darling. ” he said as he sat up and Alfred brought the tray and joined him in bed. Arthur smiled “it smells lovely, dear”

Alfred leaned against him. “Only the best for you. I wanted this to be special” Arthur shook his head.

“Alfie, just being around you makes any day special idiot ”

“Sentimental old man”

Arthur snorted. “Merry Christmas, love”

And that it was. They spent most of the day in bed once breakfast was finished. It wad Arthur that had to drag Alfred out of bed (surprisingly ) to open gifts, in the late after noon.

If you asked Arthur a few years ago, he would say he never imagined he would be this happy… Alfred would surely say the same.


	21. Day Twenty-one.

Day 21  
The one thing that really sucked about Christmas was the clean up. Arthur seemed to always “forget ” to help. Alfred sighed as he brought the last box to the curb. Arthur hummed and looked over at Alfred as he shook off his shoes of snow.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, Arthur smirked. “You want some egg nog love?” He asked.

Alfred fell onto the sofa. “Only if there’s some rum in there”.

Arthur snorted. “Oh there’s more rum than nog”

Alfred grinned. Cleaning would be a lot more fun drunk


	22. Day Twenty-two.

Day 22  
Some days Arthur hated his job. He hated working on the long drawn out cases that never went anywhere. He hated feel so drained from sitting at the office with his coworkers and he hated Alfred constantly texting him. It was endearing most days but today he was honestly too annoyed to think as much.

He called the man on his way home. “You are aware I have work today correct? My phone bloody well was going off every minute of my meeting”

“Nice to hear from you too sweetheart, rough day ?” Arthur frowned and huffed.

“What is for dinner? ” He asked instead of answering Alfred’s question.

“Left overs. Your mom stopped by and brought them over from the Christmas dinner they had” he said as he hummed in thought. “Though if you had a rough day I’d rather take you out to make you feel better.”

“…..can we go to the dinner on 8th street?” Arthur mumbled into the phone.

He could hear the smile in Alfred’s voice. “Yea baby, we can. I’ll be ready when you get home”


	23. Day Twenty-three.

Day 23  
“Fuck” Alfred cursed loudly as he tried to force the contact into his eye. He hated those fucking things and normally he only ever wore them when something fancy was going on. Arthur was invited to some stupid fancy party, that neither of them would enjoy. Well besides the free drinks. Alfred was kind of hot all ready in his stupid suit, and the house wasnt helping with the heat Arthur had to have on–and Alfred just wanted to put these fucking contacts in his eye. He cursed again loudly.

Arthur popped his head into the bathroom to see Alfred struggling. “Why don’t you just wear your glasses? You’re making your eyes red”

Because I already got one in my fucking eye? And I’m not stopping. Alfred really wanted to say but he raised an eyebrow. “I thought I would look better with out them. ” Arthur snorted.

“just wear your glasses I want you comfortable, idiot”

Alfred smiled and nodded. He spent the next 20 minutes trying to get the stupid contact out of his eye


	24. Day Twenty-four.

Day 24  
Arthur huffed. “Alfred we don’t need that” he said as the other man put another sweet into the cart. “Can’t you go pick out what’s on the list. We’ve got too many sweets at home as it is” he said.

Alfred huffed. “No we dont. I want them” he said as he crossed his arms and Arthur thought he looked like a child throwing a tantrum. Arthue sighed rubbing a hand over his face.

“Come along lad. I want to get what’s on our list, only” he stressed and Alfred followed behind him. But not before he grabbed another bag of cookies


	25. Day Twenty-five

Day 25  
Alfred groaned as his head pounded. Of course Arthur was already up and doing whatever was causing noise in the living room. Alfred never was good at nursing hang overs.

Arthur always seemed to be the king at that.

Alfred pulled the pillow over his head trying to get his head to spot spinning when he heard the bedroom door open. Alfred was tempted to sit up but chose against it. Whatever chore list Arthur was going to leave him wasn’t worth feeling like shit for the rest of the day with a horrible hang over.

He strained his ears to hear what the other was doing. But couldn’t place it before the door was shut again. Alfred sat up a bit and frowned confused until he saw the night stand and smiled.

At least with the chore list there was aspirin and water. Arthur wasn’t always such a stick in the mud. Alfred too the pills before trying (and failing really ) to fall back asleep


	26. Day 26

Day 26 

Arthur rubbed at his hands, his finger tired from the knitting he had been doing all afternoon. Alfred watched him massage his hands and he shook his head.

Arthur always had nice hands, they were string, but didn’t look so rough like Alfred’s own pair. Alfred knew the man was strong even if Arthur liked to pretend otherwise. And arthur could do wonderful things with those hands. Any massages Alfred would get, Alfred knew from arthur they would always be good.

Arthur’s hands were just nice and Alfred liked to think their hands for perfectly together. 

He wasn’t the sappy one, but he always had sappy thoughts --

“What are you staring at?"

Alfred blinked. “What?”

"Youre staring at me. Do I have something on my shirt?” Arthur asked sounding a bit annoyed. 

Alfred shook his head “nah, sorry I was just thinking I kinda wanted to cuddle”

Arthur snorted. “Alright come here ”

Alfred did just that too. He got up and layed with his feet off the sofa and his head in Arthur’s lap. Arthur sighed. “You’re a handful” he said as he started to cart his hands through Alfred’s hair. This. This is why he loved Arthur’s hands. Alfred shut his eyes, groaning gently. “This feels great” Arthur only chuckled.


End file.
